Bloodshed: The 26th Hunger Games SYOT
by brynne14
Summary: **SYOT OPEN!** After last year's uneventful games, the capital is restless. Head Gamemaker Clarice Onforth promises to make this year's games unforgettable. 24 go in. 23 come back in body bags. Submit your tribute now.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. All rights go to Susan Collins.**

SYOT for the 26th Hunger Games! You can enter by review or private message! Thank you!

The year after a failed first Quarter Quell, the capital is restless. When a tribute who was camouflaged the whole games wins, even President Snow is disappointed. He is out for blood. This year, alliances will be formed, trust will be shattered, and blood will be shed.

You can enter up to 3 tributes! Please fill out the form below to enter:

**Name:**

**Nickname (optional):**

**Gender:**

**District:**

**Age:**

**Bloodbath tribute(yes/no):**

**Volunteered/Reaped(which one):**

**Reason for Volunteering(if they did):**

**How they felt when they were reaped:**

**Physical traits(please be VERY detailed! Skinny..pretty..tan..etc.):**

**Hair color:**

**Eye color:**

**Distinct features/signature looks:**

**Personality(please be VERY detailed! Funny...kind...brutal..etc.):**

**Hobbies(within their district):**

**Family/friends(names/personalities/ages):**

**Reaction to their reaping:**

**Token(optional):**

**Weapon of choice:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses(must have at least 1!):**

**Fears:**

**What they do in training:**

**Preferred training score(not guaranteed!):**

**Alliances(yes/no):**

**What they look for in an alliance member:**

**Interview Angle(sly, cunning, funny...etc.):**

**Outfit Ideas(reaping/chariot/interview):**

****Would you rather have me pick the victor randomly...or choose:**

**THANKSS!**


	2. No Regrets

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. All rights go to Susan Collins.**

**Head Gamemaker Clarice Onforth's POV**

I shook my head when I looked at this year's arena design.

"No. We need more." I demanded. "This year has to be a good show. Do you want to be executed?" I didn't dare try to say that lightly. These people needed the truth. This was Snow's third year of being president, and so far he proved to be ruthless.

"These tributes need to be shaking in fear when they arise from the tubes!" I exclaimed.

After last years disappointing win from District 6's scrawny Elliot Derol, the whole capital was out for blood, even me. After five years of being head gamemaker, I gave up feeling bad for the tributes. They never really win, anyway. The capitol does. As long as I am on their side, I win too.

"Lets try to think outside of the box here people! I want this years games to be something nobody will forget. Not even President Snow." I get a few nods from my coworkers, but nobody really seems that into it. We have been working all-nighters for at least a week now. One might think this job is demanding, but I love every second of it.

I let out a big sigh. Too bad almost everybody leaves this job in a body bag.

**Please submit tributes :)**


	3. Ideal Tribute Form

In this chapter I will be filling out an ideal tribute form!

I already have the D1 girl reserved. I also have both tributes for District 4 and the female tribute from District 8. Keep Submitting! You can submit up to three! Thanks!

Please read below for an example of a tribute form.

**Name**: This can be unique, but not too unique. The names could be something related to the district. For example, from District 1, Satin or Silk.

**Nickname (optional):** I'm not going to elaborate here, I'm hoping people know what a nickname is.

**Gender**: No brainer. *I hope*

**District:** 1-12 obviously.

**Age:** 12-18. Just so you know. If you have a dainty 12 year old girl from district 6, with no skill and very malnourished, the probability of her winning the Hunger Games are slim.

**Bloodbath tribute(yes/no):** Self explanatory. But not everyone can survive the bloodbath.

**Volunteered/Reaped(which one):**Careers usually volunteer. Not everyone in the outer districts volunteers for their siblings. Would you?

**Reason for Volunteering(if they did):** This cannot be because 'the Hunger Games look really fun'

**Career(yes/no):** Again, obviously a 12 year old kid from District 10 isn't going to join the careers and kill them all in their sleep.

**How they felt when they were reaped**: Careers will probably be confident, but most likely a regular tribute will be scared to death or pissed off.

**Physical traits(please be VERY detailed! Skinny..pretty..tan..etc.):**  
Try to stay District general.

**Hair color**: Nobody has purple hair. Just saying.

**Eye color:** There will be no neon orange eyes, sorry.

**Distinct features/signature looks:** Not blue skin. Like a side braid that Katniss always wore.

**Personality(please be VERY detailed! Funny...kind...brutal..etc.):** Please elaborate. Not everyone can be the most liked child in their District.

**Hobbies(within their district):** None of the Districts have organized sports like soccer or basketball. Good examples are drawing, cooking, running etc. Preferably something that related to their District.

**Family/friends(names/personalities/ages):** Its okay if some of the tributes family is dead. But it is also okay to have a loving family. Not every tribute can be orphans from the street.

**Reaction to their reaping:** Basically how family feels when the tribute is reaped or volunteered. Most parents probably cry. Career's family would probably feel proud.

**Token(optional):** District related. Maybe from family/friends.

**Weapon of choice**: You are not guaranteed to get your desired weapon in the Cornucopia.

**Strength**s: No tribute is good at everything. And that little girl from District 9 isn't a killing machine.

**Weaknesses(must have at least 1!):** Nobody is perfect.

**Fears**: Everyone is afraid of something.

**What they do in training:** What weapons will they use? What stations will they visit? Will they try to make friends or potential allies?

**Preferred training score(not guaranteed!): ** The District 10 little boy will not be getting an 11. It is average for tributes with no experience to get scores from 3-6.

**Alliances(yes/no):** Careers will most likely be in the career alliance. The other Districts won't all team up and take the careers down

**What they look for in an alliance member:** This is very important. An alliance member might mean the difference between life and death. If they want to work alone, that's okay too.

**Interview Angle(sly, cunning, funny...etc.):** Again, the District 9 twelve year old girl won't be playing the killing machine angle. Not everyone has to be likeable either. Its your choice.

**Outfit Ideas(reaping/chariot/interview):** District related. All suggestions are good suggestions.

Thank you! RIP Philip Seymour Hoffman. Keep him and his family in your prayers.

Keep Submitting!


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

I only have 5 tributes, so I might start a story in SYOT style so people can see my writing. Then after that, I will hopefully have enough tributes and will start this story. Thanks for your support, and keep submitting please!


End file.
